KESETIAAN TERAKHIR UNTUKMU
by cherryrokuju
Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis cantik, baik , dan pengertian harus menerima kekecewaan akan ketidaksetiaan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke . Bermula dari datangnya seorang gadis dalam hubungan mereka yang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke kepada Sakura yang notaben nya adalah kekasihnya. Demi kebahagiaan sang terkasih Sakura rela pergi menjauh dari kota kelahirannya sendiri. Apa yang akan dilak


KESETIAAN TERAKHIR UNTUKMU

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Story : cherryrokuju  
Rated : T  
Pairing : (Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno), Someone  
Genres : Angst? Hurt / Comfort , Drama , Romance  
Warn : OOC, AU, banyak Typo(s), abal

Summary : Sakura Haruno gadis cantik, baik , dan pengertian harus menerima kekecewaan akan ketidaksetiaan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke . Bermula dari datangnya seorang gadis dalam hubungan mereka yang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke kepada Sakura yang notaben nya adalah kekasihnya. Demi kebahagiaan sang terkasih Sakura rela pergi menjauh dari kota kelahirannya sendiri. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke ketika mengetahui alasan lain atas kepergian kekasihnya? Akankah ia menyesali semuanya?

Chapter 1

" Sasuke-kun ayo kita kekantin " ajak seorang gadis berhelaian softpink bermata hijau seindah emerald  
" Hn, tidak " jawaban singkat dari pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya mencuat seperti pantat ayam yang sayangnya tampan bernama sasuke  
" oh ayolah " rengek gadis itu sambil merengut mengembungkan pipinya, satu kata untuk menggambarkannya " Lucu "  
"tidak sakura, aku ada janji " tolak sasuke, lagi dengan wajah datar seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan tingkah lucu si gadis yang dipanggil sakura  
"hah, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu jaa ne " akhirnya sakura pergi dengan menghentakan kakinya sambil menggerutu  
" menyebalkan " tapi ekspresi kesalnya berganti menjadi sedih  
" kau mulai berubah sasuku-kun "  
Tak lama setelah kepergian gadis merah jambu itu datang seorang gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut merah menyala menghampiri sasuke  
" sasuke-kun~ " panggilnya manja sambil bergelayut mesra dilengan pemuda raven itu  
" hentikan karin ! nanti banyak yang melihat , apalagi sakura  
" tegur sasuke  
mendengus karin berujar " baiklah ~ sasuke-kun ayo kita pergi "  
" Hn " merekapun pergi entah kamana dengan karin yang mengampit lengan kiri sasuke tanpa menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis yang memandang mereka sendu 4 kecewa, sakura gadis itu

Flashback

Sakura POV

"uh akulupa dompetku kan masih di kelas " gumam sakura merutuki kebodohannya  
" aku kembali saja deh " tambahnya sambil memutar arah  
Tap  
Tap  
Tap  
" hentikan karin ! nanti banyak yang melihat apalagi sakura "  
Tek  
"itu suara sasuke-kun " batin sakura setelah berhenti berjalan  
dari situlah sakura bisa ada disana

Flashback off

" aku tak percaya apa yang dikatakan ino dan yang lainnya , tapi aku tak yakin sekarang setelah melihan ini " gumam lemah sakura  
" TIDAK " sakura mengelengkan kepalanya , ia harus mengenyahkan pikiran negatif itu  
Ia harus percaya bahwa sasukenya tidak akan penah menghianatinya. " aku percaya pada sasuke-kun " ujar sakura menyemangati dirinya  
Sakura yakin kekasihya tidak dapat pergi dengannya karena ia ada perlu dengan karin .Naif memang, tapi itu yang ia terapkan dalam hubungannya percaya pada sasuke, pada kekasihnya , orang yang ia cintai setulus hatinya  
Jangan bilang sakura tak pernah bertanya pada kekasihnya. Ketika ia bertanya sasuke menjawab bahwa ayah karin merupakan teman kolega ayahnya dan ia menitipkan karin disekolah pada kekasihnya  
Sakura pun mengerti dan percaya ucapan sasuke adalah apa adanya  
Tanpa ia ketahui pengertian & rasa percaya yang ia berikan tidak sesuai dengan keyakinannya terhadap kekasinya, nyatanya kekasih yang ia percaya bermain api dibelakangnya. penolakan sasuke selalu ia terima dengan sabar & tetap percaya bahwa sasuke sedang sibuk. Sakura kerap dikatakan bodoh oleh teman-temannya, namun ia tak perduli. hingga akhirnya ia harus menelan rasa amarah kecewa, terkhianati, terluka yang teramat dalam setelah ia mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan kekasih yang ia percaya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah tersenyum sedih dari kejauhan.

Next Chapter 2  
" sakura chotto matte " teriak ino  
Namun sakura tidak mendengarkan " ayo ino nanti itu hilang" jawab sakura  
Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya  
BRAK  
DUAGH  
BRUK  
" SASUKE"  
"Tuhan apakah aku akan mati ? aku belum membahagiakan Dia " batin seseorang

A/N : Untuk para senpai sekalian a.k.a author yang berpengalaman mohon bimbingannya ini fanfic aku yang pertama mohon kritik dan saran maaf jika fanfic ini tidak bagus atau kurang menarik ff ini dibuat untuk mengembangkan tulis menulis dan daya kreatif saya jadi mohon bantuanya ARIGATOGOZAIMASU


End file.
